Washing machines or other devices having water effluent or drainage hoses fitted or hooked over into a drainage sink commonly have a lint trap attached to the terminus of the hose hanging over the sink. As lint accumulates into the lint trap, water back pressure is created causing the lint filter to burst. Upon bursting, the water sprays in a wide circumference and onto adjacent floors and sheetrock and other internal structures causing water damage. There is a need for a device to re-direct the water flow from busted lint traps and to keep it confined from adjacent floors and walls.